Is it too late ?
by Buthaina
Summary: He was supposed to stay by her side, help her and take responsibility but He didn't, He chose the easy way He let her down . But when fate reunites them he'll realize his mistakes and ask for forgiveness but, is it too late?


Hinata looked at her watch again seven more minutes till class ends and then the lunch break, but it seemed like hours for her. she isn't paying attention to what the teacher is saying she didn't feel good and she have a headach from overthinking she needs to see sasuke it's a serious matter they have to talk but he didn't answer her calls and never replied for her messages he was mad at her but she wasn't wrong ther is nothing to be mad for but she was the one who first accepted that condition and she really needs to stop thinking cause her headach is getting worse.  
"nata, hyuuga Hinata" Anko-sensei raised her voice and hinata finally woke from her reveries .  
"y-yes sensei " Hinata replied her voice barely heard she blushed as soon as she realized that all eyes were on her.  
"so Miss huuga can you repeat what i just said?"  
_Oh no hinata thought_ "i i'm ..." "you're what?" came soon the harsh reply " well then Miss Huuga you find my lessons extremly boring this is why u're not paying attention"  
_I've never said that hinata thought_ "no sensei" hinata replied, _oh god please make her stop, with all my problems i don't need to be humiliated_, unfortunetly anko didn't share the same opinion she smirked then said "ohh i think i know why . it's lunch you must be hungry so what's bothering you you can't make a decision what to eat ? and the the class erupts with laugher but just when anko opened her mouth to say another humiliating thing the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

Hinata packed her things as fast as possible and was soon out of class, she decided to call Sasuke and prayed that he'll answer, the phone was ringing so she waited and just when she though he won't answer again an annoyed "what?" was heard on the line his voice sent chills down her body and her heart beat accelerated she didn't expect him to answer, her mind went blank "are you going to keep silent?"  
_He must be angry or maybe I'm annoying him with my calls_ "I.. she hesitated we-we need to t-talk" she finally said  
"listen ther is nothi..."  
"Now" she cutted him off i-it's something important" nothing was heard then "Fine, come to the gym Equipment room " and then he hung up on her.  
Hinata stayed in the same postion trying to process what just happened and then she rushed toward the gym, her heart beat became faster again, her legs became cold they haven't talked for three weeks now and she have some unpleasing news, her life meant nothing without him, she loved him and she will never love someone else but him, he is her first and she couldn't even imagine herself with another person, she didn't know how ? but she found herself in front of the gym Equipment room she reached for the door's knob and opened it she was scared,anxious and felt nauseous all bad feelings started to grow in her. She walked in and saw Sasuke arranging basket balls he ignored her until he finished, he then turned to face her his face held an impassive expression his eyes were cold they sent shivers down her spine "what do you want?" his cold voice made her heart ache, he looked annoyed and wanted to go as fast as possible so she had to answer fast but she didn't know what to say  
_where do i start?, what i'm i going to say? tell him you love him and you need him back no no no at least have some dignity you don't need to beg him tell him you're sorry no out of question you haven't done anything wrong he is the one that should apologies, tell him that my period is over a week late this month,_  
"are you going to keep silent?" he said, Hinata kept her head down "listen i don't have time to waist on futilities" her eyes started to water _no Hinata don't show him that You're weak_ "I.. we-we need to talk" she finally said with a shaking voice  
"you already said that , what else?" he replied coldly  
" why are you being so cold with me?" it came out of her mouth without realizing it,  
"listen? I told You I have better things to do so stop waisting my time, and i have to give the keys back to Guy-sensei "  
His way of behaving haughtily with her made her angry she couldn't keep silent "why are you doing this? why do you think that you're always wright? why do you have to be so arrogant"  
sasuke humphed "you're waisting my time" he walked past her and toward the door it just made her more angry "so now i'm waisting your precious little time sasuke, why am i even trying to talk to you? i walked over my dignity and kept calling you but what have you done just kept ignoring me but i said to myself no problem hinata keep on cause i want to fix this, and why are you even talking to me like that i didn't do anything wrong. I just asked you to have a proper relation like all other people cause i'm tired of being your secret, are you ashamed of me? SO WHAT you didn't like it, do you want me to be like your stupid fangirls, like a ring in your finger if you want that why did you came to me you could have asked sakura to be your girlfriend cause i'm sure she won't even argue with anything you say" sasuke stoped and turned to face her  
"Yes i'm never wrong , you're the one who accepted my conditions at first so why are you complaining about it now, so why now you want to become popular or what? You don't need to say that we were together cause being whith the dog breath is enough"  
Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard and it made her more angry "first his name is kiba and second you know that i've never though about being popular and yes i like to be with him he is the only person that stood up for me when sakura made fun or bullied me what do you expect me to do you act like you're blind even if she's doing everything in front of you, you are supposed to defend me"  
" so what now if he's better than i why are you here? go back to your lover or isn't he good enough at bed can't he please you as i did, whay are you here if You're so happy with him, and don't even try to deny it cause i saw everithing nobody told me that " he shouted at her he didn't realize that he grabed her arms and was shaking her until he saw tears pouring down her face and she looked so scared and hurt.  
Hinata was shocked how could he think so low of her? and his eyes had a hint of red it scared her, what is he talking about she never betrayed him she couldn't even think of any guy touching her she wanted to stop crying but she couldn't his words stabbed deep in her heart. she just wanted to fix things between them but it went bad it became worse .  
Sasuke let go of her arms and went to grab his schoolbag he faced her with his back and waited for her to go out, he heard her weak foot steps and then a thud he turned around and saw her body passed out on the floor.

**19/10/2013  
Hello everyone, so this is the first chapter of my first story ever. so please if you readed review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
